


Pity

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Red Eyes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read alone, Fluffy, M/M, Part of the Red Eyes Series, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things in his life Isaac hates more than Pity, and he really wishes Scott would quit looking at him with so much of it in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity

Isaac kind of wished he had known Scott when he was younger, known him before everything. Before his mom and cam had died, before his dad started drinking. Mostly because he wanted memories where Scott didn't look at him like he was a kicked puppy.

It wasn't that he didn't have memories of people who don't. Stiles, bless his awkward damaged heart, had never looked at him with anything akin to pity in his eyes. Derek, well Derek let it slip once, just that once thought. But there was a twinge of familiarity in it that made Isaac feel better. Like it wasn't so much pity as understanding. Derek treated him the same as everyone else, trained him just as hard, yelled just as much. No different than he had been before he found out, just the way Isaac liked it.

He had memories of Erica, they had gotten along rather well before they had been turned, the class freaks. Boyd as well though not as much, but there hadn't been pity in his eyes when he found out. If that was because Boyd's face never betrayed emotion or because he didn't actually pity him Isaac didn't think he would ever know. Regardless though, he hadn't seen the look in his eyes and he was beyond thankful.

He had memories of Lydia too, hell he had known Lydia since kindergarten but she had always looked down on him. Like his social standing alone had made him pitiful, it was difficult to see if anything had changed when she found out. He'd like to say no, but his relationship with Lydia was… complicated at best. At the moment however, due to pack business he would go far enough to call them friends. Considering the pity was gone from her eyes.

But Scott, Isaac couldn't remember a time, a day that they had made it through a single conversation where Scott hadn't looked at him like "the boy who's daddy beat him'. Like somebody who needed protection, like a little brother, or a pathetic pet.

Isaac hated it.

That wasn't what he wanted, not from anyone but especially not from Scott. But of course he was the only one who looked at Isaac like if he took one bad move Isaac would break. There was only so long he could take it, and Isaac reached that point on his 18th birthday.

He had known it would end in disaster, Stiles had insisted on throwing him a party. Pack members only which made it easier to ignore the fact that Isaac didn't have friends outside the pack. Isaac had woken up that day with a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

And as the day continued… and nothing went wrong. Well Isaac was a bit on edge. They sang happy birthday, he opened his presents. Stiles congratulated him on becoming legal and Scott… well Scott stared at him like he was a kicked little puppy the entire freaking time. And well Isaac was getting really fucking tired of it.

For god's sakes eh was a werewolf, an 18 year old, fully functioning, lacrosse playing, straight A acquiring, werewolf! He was tired of everyone acting like he couldn't take care of himself. Halfway through the movie he got sick of it, he stood up grabbing Scott by his wrist and dragging him into the kitchen. Not that anyone wouldn't hear him, but at least it gave him the illusion of privacy.

"Scott Nathan McCall, I am not going to break! Stop staring at me like I'm some stupid fragile flower, it's getting really old!" he said frustrated because this was all bordering on ridiculous. "I'm not," "Yes you are," Isaac answered. "Every single day you stare at me like a stupid kicked puppy and I am so freaking sick of it."

Scott looked rejected, looked sad but he didn't say anything. "So stop pitying me!" he yelled and Scott frowned, "I don't, I…" he frowned and Isaac quirked an eyebrow, "you what, what other possible reason could you have Scott? I dare you to find one." Scott huffed, throwing his hands in the air frustrated. "I Ugh, Isaac it's not pity!" he yelled, "well than what is it?" he demanded.

Scott frowned shifting awkwardly, "I… I don't know, admiration, joy, frustration, amazement, awe, … love" Scott stood there uncomfortably, staring at the floor.

Oh… OHH… wow he was so stupid. "It's not pity?" Isaac confirmed. Scott glanced up, "no, don't you dare. After all that don't you dare make that face at me, you're not allowed to pity me." He replied looking seriously offended, "it's not pity Scott, it's so far from pity it's not even funny." He said stepping forward and invading Scott's space.

"So… love?" Isaac said locking eyes with Scott who shrugged "love… and fear of rejection mostly." He said frowning. Isaac reached out to grab his hand reassuringly, "you shouldn't make that face, or at least not the fear part. Makes it hard to see anything else." Scott smiled sheepishly. "So you don't pity me?" he asked and Scott frowned, squeezing at Isaac's hand in return, "Isaac, what reason would I ever have to pity you?" he asked.

"Same reason everyone else did." Scott rolled his eyes, "well they're stupid. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Isaac nodded, "and you are the strongest person I've ever met." Scott said smiling softly. "So no pity," "nope," "love?'' "Yep," "oh,"

They stood there a moment, Scott's hands wrapped around Isaac's. "Oh my god, just kiss him already!" Stiles yelled from the other room and Scott laughed, "I hate that he's my alpha now," Scott replied. Isaac shrugged, "don't know, I kind of agree with him." Scott laughed, "Well in that case, who am I to argue with my alpha?" Scott said leaning forward to press his lips to Isaac's, hands settling on his neck softly.

"FINALLY!" Stiles yelled, and Isaac chuckled against Scott's lips. "I love you too." He murmured and Scott laughed when Stiles explained to Lydia what was going on which was followed by a very loud "AWW, all my babies are getting together!" she cooed "why can't you be that cute" she demanded smacking what they assumed was Jackson's chest.

Scott chuckled kissing Isaac again swiftly, "never say anything privately in a hose full of werewolves." He said shrugging and pulling Isaac out of the kitchen back into the living room and sitting beside each other on the couch. "Look at them they're so cute!" Lydia exclaimed, Stiles scoffed, "took them long enough." You're one to talk," Boyd countered laughing. "Shut up" he joked throwing a pillow at him and burrowing back into Derek's side.

Isaac couldn't wipe the grin off his face as they watched the end of the James bond movie Stiles had illegally downloaded, Scott's hand wrapped in his. "Happy Birthday." Scott whispered, pressing their lips together once again and Isaac's smile grew impossibly larger. "This was the best birthday ever."


End file.
